


Goodnight and joy be with you all

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: As It All Burns [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex had never had any intention of carrying out that order. He had served under Master Jinn - who had utterly refused the title of General - and he had never known a commander who was more careful with his men, nor as willing to listen and to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight and joy be with you all

He watches the towers of the Temple fall above him, feels the wind generated by their implosion and by the collapse of the outer ziggurat roar past him, dust and debris pinging against his armor. His orders had been to keep the Jedi inside, or kill them as they left, and he had acknowledged those orders as a proper soldier should.

Rex had never had any intention of carrying out that order. He had served under Master Jinn - who had utterly refused the title of General - and he had never known a commander who was more careful with his men, nor as willing to listen and to learn. It had been a blow when he'd been recalled to the Temple because his tactics were too conservative for the Senate and the Supreme Chancellor.

The deployment of the 501st afterward had been under General Krell, and they had paid a staggering cost for the difference. Rex had been almost glad to be transferred to Coruscant when he was injured, the time to recover being deemed too much to keep him in a front-line battalion. It had been a chance to talk with Master Jinn again, at least for a short while.

"Sir, didn't we have orders to fire on anyone attempting to leave the Jedi Temple?" Fox is one of the newest NCOs in Rex's new command, and very loyal to the new Empire that had come out of the Republic Rex had been bred to serve. One of the few clones in Rex's unit that didn't question their orders.

"I didn't give you any orders to fire on anyone." The cannons had been silent as the ships rose into the sky, carrying the Jedi away. Rex has no regrets about seeing them free, even though they've been designated enemies of the Empire, been called traitors and war-mongers. Perhaps some of them had been, but not all of them. Not even most of them.

The others in the company are approaching, hands on weapons, helmets held under arms, and gazes fixed on him for the most part. Waiting to see what will happen with Fox, which way their captain is going before they make their choice to follow, Rex thinks. Hopes, even.

"But those were the orders you were given." Fox has one hand on his side arm as well, though Rex has far more confidence in which way the young clone will jump than the rest of his unit. Empire over brothers, duty over thought.

"A good soldier knows when he's given bad orders, though." Fives answers before Rex opens his mouth. "I'm not targeting civilians."

There's a murmur of agreement among the others, attention focusing on Fox. Dangerous attention that could turn ugly if Fox said the wrong thing, and if Rex allowed it to get that far.

"If you want to report my disobedience to the Emperor, do so, Sergeant Fox." Rex runs one thumb along the edge of his own helmet, tucked under his arm. "I would recommend you do it in person, not over your com. No one here is going to stop you leaving."

When one of the other clones opens his mouth to object, Rex gives him a hard look, and his voice is firm as he adds, "That's an order, men."

It is not a popular order, but it is one they will obey, he can see that much. Personal loyalty to him and to each other, the remnants of the 501st.

Fox looks around at the others, holding very still a moment before he nods stiffly, walking toward the speeders meant for messengers carrying information that couldn't be trusted to even encrypted com channels.

"They'll court-martial you, captain." Fives is the spokesperson for the rest.

"I know." Rex has known that refusing the order to fire on the Jedi will cost him, but he couldn't walk away and allow someone else to take the command and obey the order. Now, he has the chance, though he doubts he will get off of Coruscant. "They'll have to catch me first."

There are glances exchanged among the rest, and Rex shakes his head at the others. He should have known he would never be able to walk away alone.

"We can take one of the troop shuttles." Echo is the first to settle his helmet back on his head. "Then all we have to do is commandeer a ship to take us out of Imperial space."

That would be the troublesome part, and Rex isn't sure that he won't be leading his troops to their deaths.

**Author's Note:**

> I have only watched one season of Clone Wars so far, so fair warning on characterization of any clones.
> 
> Title from "The Parting Glass", a traditional song. I particularly use the version done by Steeleye Span for this AU.


End file.
